Together Forever
by 3D
Summary: Two of Yugi's best friends die. How will Yugi cope with their deaths? This one's only 3 chapters long.
1. Depressed Teen

**Hey! Welcome to my first fan-fic! I hope you enjoy it! **

It's ahot, muggy afternoon in Domino City, Its one of those nothing-to-do days. A young teen walks slowly down the city paved sideway, letting his worn-out Vans sneakers drag across the pavement. His baggy pants drag along with the bottom of his heels. His head bent low, so low that only a shadow covers his lonesome, crystal eyes. He hides his head and eyes from the world, only wishing that no one ever seen what he has, and his baggy black shirt bares a cross and nothing else. A car screeches its breaks in the distance and the teen jerks his head up as if he had heard his name. Then he lowers his head again, tears falling from his crystal eyes like warm rain. A tear slowly rolls down his check, to the corner of his mouth. He likes it off, just to have another one take its place. He is haunted by a terrible memory that no one could ever understand, because a few days ago, this depressed teen died inside.

**Flash Back**

It was an average day, the weather was nice and there wasn't a rain cloud to be seen, Anzu had invited Yami and Yugi to go to the arcade with her. Being bored and having no plans, the both quickly agreed, Anzu met them outside there house, also known as the Kame Game shop. She was dressed in her favorite pink short-shorts, and her yellow tank-top, with her black socks going up to her knees. Yami had chosen his favorite outfit too, his tight leather pants with a tight black sleeveless shirt. Yugi wore the same except he had a white sleeveless shirt.

"Hey! Took you guys long enough" Anzu said as she got up from the bench she was sitting on.

"These quarters are burning a hole in my pocket! Lets go!" she exclaimed as she patted he pocket and a bunch of change jingled inside. They all walked slowly enjoying the weather, it was sunny and warm with a gentle breeze, the arcade was about four blocks away and it didn't close for a few hours so they had plenty of time to spare. Yami was closest to the road, Yugi was in the middle and Anzu was on the other side of Yugi, she was daydreaming and humming to herself like she always did. Yugi's stomach growled, as he pulled out a candy bar from his pocket, he had packed before they left.

"Hey give me a piece!" Yami said as he held out his palm, signaling to Yugi to fork over a piece since his stomach was growling too.

"No way! This is mine!" Yugi answered back, only half kidding.

"Come on, you little squirt! Give me a piece!" kidded Yami.

"No!" Yugi shouted back, he was starting to get annoyed. Yami knew that Yugi didn't like being called little.

"Just a little piece, shrimpy?" Yami kidded back, ignoring Yugi's previous answer.

"**I SAID NO, DUMBASS**!" shouted Yugi, who was seriously pissed.

"**GIVE IT HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT**!" Yami shouted angrily as he pushed Yugi with a thud, he slammed into Anzu, who was still daydreaming. Yugi caught her off guard and she screamed. Both Yami and Yugi ignored her and where getting really steamed up.

"This your last chance or I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" threatened Yami as he held out his palm to Yugi again.

"**NO MEANS NO**! **AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A LITTLE SHIT EVER AGAIN**!" Yugi shouted angrily, as he pushed Yami with all his might into the street. Yami fell onto the tar with a thud. Then, from around the corner of the far end of the street, red Saturn came racing down the street, making skid marks as it sweeved from side to side of the road. The driver was obviously drunk, and going about 86 mph. The Saturn had swerved to the side of the street where Yami had fallen. Then **BOOM!**

**Oh no! What happened to Yami? Stay tuned from my next chapter! Wow! I sound like a radio show talk host!**


	2. Words not Spoken

As if it had happened in slow motion, Yugi played the last few horrible moments in his head over and over again. The red Saturn had sped off as though he had not hit anything. Anzu and Yugi stood in shock and horror as they watched Yami's lifeless body begin to let blood flow from the open gashes and scraps on his face and body. Within a matter of seconds, Yami was surrounded by a puddle of his own blood. Yugi urged his legs to move but his legs where paralyzed, yet, they could still tremble and shake in fear.

Both, Yugi and Anzu couldn't move, they couldn't keep their eyes off Yami. Finally, Yugi had managed to take a few slow steps forward, his legs had felt as if they where dragging thousands of pounds of pure hell. One step at a time Yugi struggled to walk over to his fallen friend, who was still alive…barely. When Yugi finally managed to get close enough to Yami, he knelt down in the pond of blood and stared at him, with horror in his crystal eyes. He was so speechless, words could not describe the tragic he saw and felt. Yami tilted his head slightly to look at Yugi, his eyes where beginning to looked glazed and weak.

Tears where now just beginning to take effect of Yugi's eyes. Yami held out his scraped, bloody hand, Yugi grabbed on to it in the blink of an eye and held it with both of his hands as he wept. Yugi's heart was racing as though it was running a marathon. Yugi couldn't tare his eyes away from Yami's, Yami had opening his mouth and looked straight at Yugi, in corner of his mouth, a tiny stream of blood flowed from his mouth to his shirt. Yami was trying to say something but he couldn't spit it out. Yugi waited anxiously as he clenched Yami's hand tighter and tighter, causing Yami more pain, but Yugi didn't know this at the time. His hand was growing colder and colder after every second. Yugi leaned in closer to Yami to hear what he was about to say.

Then, Yam's hand grew ice cold and limp. Yugi never heard what Yami had tried to say, but whatever it was, it must have been really important if he was in that much pain, to force himself to speak. Yugi, who was still kneeling in the pond of blood, was still holding his hand about five minutes later, when the paramedics arrived. The paramedics had to tare Yugi away from Yami so the could get him into the ambulance, Yugi kicked and screamed Yami's name as he struggled to reach Yami's hand again, two paramedics had to hold him back. Yugi knew he was dead but his heart didn't know how to deal with the pain. Yami was declared dead at the scene. Anzu, who had been standing there the whole time, was still paralyzed and staring at the pool of blood that had once surrounded Yami's body, she couldn't say or do a thing. Yugi was still fighting the paramedics as they towed Yami's body away to the morgue. Yugi was still kicking and fighting and screaming after the ambulance had left. The paramedics had no choice but to inject a tranquilizer into Yugi's system to clam him down. He felt dizzy at first the darkness surrounded him.

Yugi awoke the next morning in his soft, comfy bed. He was still dressed in his blood-soaked clothes from yesterday. Terror filled his body as he remembered the horrifying events from yesterday afternoon. He got up and sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face into his hands and sniffled to himself. Then, the phone broke through his thoughts of yesterday; Yugi slowly lifted his head to stare at the cord-less phone on his nightstand. He wasn't sure if he should pick it up or not, but he decided that it might be Anzu calling to talk to him so he picked it up.

"Hello?" Yugi answered, as he tried to suck-up his sniffles.

"Is this Yugi?" A woman's voice answered, she also sounded as if she had been crying too.

"Yes, this is. Who is this?" Yugi asked, he had no idea who this woman could be. Her voice sounded familiar but it certainly wasn't Anzu.

"This is Anzu's mother, I…" Anzu's mom answered.

"What is it? Did you hear about Yami too from Anzu?" Yugi asked, startled that Anzu's mom and not Anzu, had called him.

"Yes, I heard, but something else has happened to…Anzu." Sniffled Anzu's mom.

Startled, Yugi stood up from the edge of his bed.

"What! What happened?" Yugi shouted into the phone.

"She….She….She's **dead**…" Anzu's mom cried into the phone…


	3. That we are

Yugi stood there, wide-eyed about what Anzu's mom had just said.

"De….Dea….Dead! Wha-" Yugi started, as he sank to his dark blue carpet.

"She committed suicide after she got home from the accident." Continued Anzu's mom. "She also left a note for you." Anzu's mom started to cry softly into the phone. _Why Anzu? Why would you go as far as to take your own life?_

"Please come over and get it." Anzu's mom said softy, then hung up. Yugi stood up and started to walk over to his bathroom; he tore of his white blood-stained sleeveless shirt and threw it into the corner of his room. He walked into the bathroom, which had been remodeled with a lime green sink, a black tub and shower curtains, a lime green toilet and black and lime green floor tiles. He went over to the sink and carefully turned on the hot water foist, he dipped his hands into the running water and washed his face gently. He looked into his mirror above the sink and saw that his eyes where badly swollen from all the crying. He dried his face with a towel and threw on a new shirt. Anzu's house was about five blocks away, and Yugi knew that if he went the five block way, he would have to pass the spot where Yami had fallen, and that's just something he couldn't cope with at this moment. So he took the longer way through and ally. He ran all the way to Anzu's house. When he finally arrived the ambulance had just sped down the street, _two, that's two of my friends those basturds have taken away. TWO!_ Yugi walked slowly up to Anzu's door and knocked on it twice, trying to hold back the sadness of his aching heart as he waited. Someone came to the door and opened it just a creak.

"Yugi?" a woman's asked,

"Yes?" answered Yugi.

"Please come in" said the woman's voice; she opened the door all the way so Yugi could walk through, then she closed it. Inside, he saw Anzu's mom, her eyes swollen and bags under them. Her brownish reddish hair was a totally disaster. She was a reak. She opened her mouth and softly said,

"The letter is in the kitchen, please, come with me." She said as she walked toward the kitchen with her head bent low. Anzu's mom and Yugi walked into the kitchen which had white walls and black marble countertops. Anzu's mom grabbed a piece of paper off the table and handed it to Yugi. Yugi stared at the note. It had Yugi's name printed on the front in Anzu's handwriting, his hands trembled as he looked on the back of the note, Anzu's blood had soaked into the back of the note.

"I didn't open it, I promise," Confessed Anzu's mom, "now please leave, I have many things to do." She said in an emotionless tone.

"O…..kay" Yugi said as he understood her pain and just wanted to be left alone, Anzu's mom escorted Yugi to the door and said nothing as he left. Yugi decided to read the note when he got home so he wouldn't accidentally collapse into tears in the alleyway. Yugi ran all the way back to the Kame game shop and flew through the front doors and into his room, which smelt of blood from his shirt in the corner. He sat down on the edge of the bed, the same spot where he had first heard about Anzu's death, he sank into the bed and carefully opened the note, as if it where made of glass and read:

_Dear Yugi,_

_By now, you've known what I have done, it had nothing to do with you or my mom or anyone still living. But, it had something to do with Yami. I don't know if your realized it, but Yami and I where seeing each other behind your back. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. We knew if we told you, you would have gotten upset, and we didn't want to see you hurt. You must understand that a life without Yami is no life at all for me. Thank you so much for always being there for me. All my happiest memories are with you. _

_Much Love,_

_Anzu_

Yugi was totally speechless, he had no idea that her and Yami had been going out, but he was still more surprised that Anzu had committed suicide. _If I ment so much to you Anzu, why didn't just come and talk to me if you had trouble dealing with Yami's death? Now I'm alone, with no one to talk to…Damn it! Why!_

**End of Flash Back **

That was a few days ago, now Yugi is walking down the sidewalk, with flowers in his hands and his head bent low. Yugi walked slowly into the Domino City cemetery, he walked past countless graves until he came to the two he was looking for. He bent down towards the graves and genially placed the white flowers in between the two graves. Yami and Anzu where buried side by side, to forever sleep by each other. Yugi sat there for a few minutes in silence, as if he where waiting for them to say something. He stood up and was about to walk away when he looked at Yami's headstone, it said: "_We will always be together, even if I'm no longer here…"_

Yugi smiled at the headstone, it had been the first time he had smiled for days, it felt like an eternity to him though.

"That we are, that we are." Yugi said with a grin on his face. Then he walked away toward the cemetery's exit, proud to be alive…

**Hey! Did you enjoy it? Yes, I admit, it was kind of slow. This is also my first fan-fic so that's probably half the reason. I wrote all of this in my notebook last night because I was super bored waiting for .hackDusk to come on so I wrote all of this in about 4 hours! Please, if there is anything that you don't like or like about my fan-fic. Please tell me! **

**Kaze**


End file.
